Snowballs and Snowpiles
by sapphirianEternity
Summary: May sees Salad Head, I mean Drew, training for a contest. She throws a snowball at his face. Do you wanna know what happens next? ...I'm not gonna tell you. You have to read it, understand? Apologies for OOCness. A birthday present for 4Drew


**_Hey, everyone! Yeah, it's me again. This is a birthday present to a friend of mine. Happy Birthday, Doryu-kun! And no, I don't own Pokémon. I never have, and never will. Or the song at the end._**

**_Meehhh... Drew seems OOC and the fic seems way too rushed. xP_**

* * *

><p>For reasons beyond my imagination, I left the Mahogany Town Pokémon Center. It was the middle of winter. The snow went up to my knees at certain places. Glaceon was in paradise. It was rolling around in the snow, cooing happily. I laughed, picking up my friend.<p>

We ended up in a forest. We were walking to a clearing when I heard someone yell, "Absol! Razor Wind!"

I froze. Not literally, of course, but I stood still. After a moment of placing the voice, I poked my head someone, obviously the person the voice belonged to. My eyes widened at the green haired boy in front of me. He wore a purple jacket. A Butterfree rested on his head.

Drew's back was facing me. His Absol was using a Razor Wind attack on a nearby tree. Drew was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Good work, Absol. Your Razor Wind is much more powerful. Butterfree, go fly onto that tree."

"Free!" Butterfree chirped, obeying Drew. Once Butterfree was in the tree, Drew called Absol back towards him.

"Use Razor Wind, Absol! Butterfree, Confusion!"

I watched as Absol shot a Razor Wind towards Butterfree. The Razor Wind was surrounded in blue and stopped. Then, it started moving again, but this time more organized. They swirled in a circle around Absol, forming a dome. "Now use Water Pulse, Absol!" Absol shot a sphere of water up through the dome. Butterfree shot a Confusion-controlled Razor Wind at it, causing it to burst. It sent droplets of water everywhere.

Drew was practicing his appeal. He was turning, most likely to go back to Mahogany Town. I threw a handful of snow at him and ran back to Mahogany Town.

As I sprinted, I thought I heard, "May?"

**...**

I turned, satisfied with Absol and Butterfree's performance. I turned, about to go to the Pokémon Center. I was greeted with a faceful of snow. "What the-" I wiped the snow away. I thought I saw a flash of green and a Glaceon tail. "May?" Whatever it was didn't turn. I sighed. Of course I'd get my hopes up over that. So, after recalling Butterfree, I started towards Mahogany Town.

My family has one _sure_ thing in common: We're all hopeless romantics. My brother got his first girlfriend at age three. My dad and mom got married at age nineteen each. I, although not as early as my family, got my first crush on a girl at age ten.

Absol nudged my leg. Whoops...

"Sorry, Absol..." I muttered. "My mind was on something else..."

Absol gave a small chuckle.

Ten minutes later, Absol and I were at Mahogany Town. We were walking towards the Pokémon Center. I felt something smack me in the back of the head and fell onto my face. I rolled over, a deep growl in arising in my throat. Then, everything stopped and I blinked at the person in front of me.

**...**

I ended up just outside the Poke Mart when I saw Mr. Salad Head walk past me, going towards the Pokémon Center. He was muttering to himself. Immediately, an idea started to form in my head. I bent down next to Glaceon and picked up a handful of snow. I packed it into a sphere and threw it at Drew's head.

I think I threw it too hard, because then, Drew fell onto his face. I walked forwards and put a hand over my mouth to try and hold back the giggles. Drew rolled over, glaring. His eyes softened from anger to something that resembled a blend of confusion, surprise, and pure joy. "M-May? What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are, if I had to guess," I teased. "I didn't know you had a life outside of Contests." Drew stood up and opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted. "Oh, wait. There was the time I saw you at the pool..."

"M-May!" Drew sputtered. I looked back up at him and saw that his entire face was red. "D-don't..." I giggled and bent down, picking up a handful of snow and packing it into a sphere. "What are you-?" Drew didn't finish. I threw the snowball into his face and started running.

**...**

I wiped the snow off my face again. Rubbing my eyes, I saw the green bandana wearing head of May running down the street. After a moment, I started after her. Absol followed after looking around for a moment.

I bent down as May turned around. I scooped up a handful of snow. "Drew..?" I heard. I glanced up, seeing her back away slowly. I came up and stepped towards her. I came a bit closer to her. She backed away and her foot slipped, sending her falling backwards. I, being a slight idiot, slipped on that same patch of ice as she tried to get up. I fell on top of her. "Uh... hi, Drew."

"Hey, May."

"...Care to get off me now?"

I smirked. "Give me a minute."

"What do you-?" She was cut off by a pair of lips (mine) coming onto hers.

Her eyes widened for just a second. Then, she melted. To me... the cold winter day was warmer in the snow than it was by the fire.

**...**

"So Absol and Glaceon _can _breed and make an Eevee!" I said, smiling.

It was later in the day. Instead of a reply, I heard Drew sing under his breath. "_Gone away is the blue bird. Here to stay is a new_ _bird_. _He sings a love song as we go along. Walking in a winter wonderland."_

I just smiled.


End file.
